How do I really feel?
by ArielMarie
Summary: Gordo finally realizes he's completely in love with Lizzie. Does Lizzie feel the same way? Will Lizzie sort out her feelings for Gordo? A story based after their trip to Rome.
1. High School Jitters

*****I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything else for that matter. I'm just a bored teenage girl who happens to like the show and wants to make up her own ending to the show. *****  
  
Chapter One  
  
High School Jitters  
  
It had been two weeks since they got back from Rome. Gordo was analyzing the kiss Lizzie had given him not so long ago. Was it just a friendly gesture? Or did she actually feel the same way about him as he felt about her. How exactly did he feel about Lizzie? 'Oh come on,' he told himself. 'You're crazy about her.' It was true; he was totally and completely in love with Lizzie McGuire. 'How had this happened?' he thought. 'When did I stop feeling for Lizzie as just a friend?' Not that it really mattered; it didn't affect the way he felt. Gordo snapped back into reality when the phone rang. He sat up in his bed, wondering who would call him at 2:30 in the morning.  
'Why am I calling him right now?' Lizzie asked herself as the phone continued to ring. She knew exactly why. She wanted to talk to Gordo about the kiss she had given him two weeks ago. They had seen each other every day since they got back, but neither of them mentioned the kiss that Lizzie had given Gordo. She changed her mind when the phone stopped ringing and someone picked up. 'I'll just tell him that I'm nervous about our first day of high school the next day.' She told herself.  
  
"Hello? Lizzie is that you?" Gordo asked getting frustrated. It was about the tenth time he had said hello and gotten no response. Just as he was about to hang up he heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Gordo! Hey! Yeah it's me. Sorry I ......I guess I just zoned out for a minute." Lizzie said with an uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"It's ok, happens to the best of us. So what did you call me for? You know, you're really lucky that I just got my own phone line, otherwise I'd be grounded for a month." Gordo stated.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Lucky that I remembered the new number too." Lizzie said jokingly, although she had memorized the number as soon as he told her. It wasn't luck; she was just good with phone numbers.  
  
"So, what did you want?" Gordo asked remembering it was 2:30 in the morning. He thought that it must be something important for her to call him this late.  
  
"Oh, no reason really. Couldn't sleep?" Lizzie said almost questioning if Gordo believed her excuse.  
  
"So you decided to call me and wake me up because you couldn't sleep?" Gordo asked knowing that there was a reason that she called.  
  
"I don't buy that for one second, are you going to talk to me about what's wrong or not?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Gordo! I didn't even realize that you would be asleep!" Lizzie exclaimed just realizing it was 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"Lizzie I was just joking. I was awake already." Gordo explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I guess we should both be going to bed," She started, "Goodnight Gordo." She began to hang up but stopped.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You called me for a reason, now spill!" Gordo said almost yelling. He wasn't going to let her hang up. He knew that she wanted to talk about something.  
  
"Oh alright! Well I've been up thinking about.well about." Lizzie stammered. She began debating whether to tell him the real reason or her cover story. "School." she blurted out. She was relieved that she had finished her sentence but disappointed that she hadn't told him the truth. Not that she was lying, she had been thinking about school.  
  
Gordo sighed and said, "Lizzie we've been through this already." He was disappointed that she hadn't called to talk about the kiss. He had wanted to talk to her about it.  
  
"I know," Lizzie sighed in return, "It's just I'm worried. It's a bigger school, with more people, new people, tons of different teachers. Not to mention we might have different classes or a different lunch." She finished waiting for Gordo to tell her not to worry it would be all right, but her expected answer never came.  
  
"Lizzie I have worried about all those things too," Gordo said. "I've wondered if we'll have any of the same classes, if we'll eat lunch together. I've worried about older kids bullying us. But when I stopped and really thought of these things I realized something. That no matter what my best friend would be there for me. Just because we don't have the same classes doesn't mean that we'll fail miserably. I'll always be there to help you in any way I can. We've made it through fourteen years together Lizzie, I'm sure we'll make it through that next four years of high school and do excellent in everything we do." Gordo finished, confident in what he had said because it was true.  
  
When Gordo finished talking Lizzie had tears in her eyes. 'Gosh he's so sweet. He always knows the right thing to say. Now I remember why he's such a good friend.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," she managed to get out. She regained her composure and said, "You're right Gordo. I'll always be there for you too."  
  
"Thanks, " Gordo said looking at the clock. It was now 3:00 am. "Well I guess we better get to sleep now huh?" He said as he yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lizzie replied. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning! Good night Gordo." She said waiting for him to reply.  
  
"Goodnight Lizzie," Gordo said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Gazing at the ceiling Gordo realized he would be at Lizzie's house in less than 5 hours. 'I can't wait to see her' he thought as he turned his light off. Gordo laid back in his bed thinking about a beautiful, clever, and funny blond-haired girl. Lizzie hung up the phone realizing she had about 4 hours to sleep and moaned. 'I need to talk to Gordo before I lose so much sleep that I go insane' she thought before resting her head on her pillow and drifting off to sleep. 


	2. The Sweatshirt

Chapter 2  
  
The Sweatshirt  
  
"Lizzie, time to wake up," Jo McGuire said as she gently woke her daughter.  
  
"Ok mom. What's for breakfast?" Lizzie replied as if eager to go to school.  
  
"Lizzie are you okay? You aren't complaining about waking up, and you seem like you aren't nervous to go to high school. I don't know what happened to you but I like it!" Jo said surprised at her daughter's behavior.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm great! I'm actually looking forward to going to school today," Lizzie said.  
  
The conversation she had with Gordo last night made her realize that no matter what happened Gordo would be there for her, to help her, comfort her. Knowing this made all her fears about high school disappear. She wasn't afraid to go to school anymore, she was excited to explore the school with Gordo. 'I'm going to talk to Gordo today. I swear I will.' She thought to herself as she finished getting ready.  
  
Gordo walked up to the McGuire's front door. 'I have to talk to Lizzie today. I'm going insane not knowing how she feels. I'll ask her to come to the park with me today after school, and I'll tell her then.' Gordo said to himself before he knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hey Gordo, what's up?" Matt asked as he let Gordo in.  
  
"Oh the usual, how about you?" Gordo asked, not really interested in what Matt was saying. He was looking around for Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie's still getting ready," Matt said knowing that Gordo was looking for her. "As for me, I'm starting my own band with Lanny and Milana. We're trying to decide on names. Do you like the Blood Sucking Caterpillars or the Fighting Tomatoes?" Matt asked waiting for a response.  
  
"Um, well they're both.um.great. Which one do you like better Matt?" Gordo said trying to escape the conversation.  
  
"Well, actually I don't like either. I thought we should be called Matt and Company, but Lanny and Milana thought that I just wanted my name to be in the band name. Isn't that ridiculous? I just want a name that the people will like," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah that is ridiculous. I like your name for the band better than the other two." Gordo said trying to go along with Matt's idea so he could get out of the conversation.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said. "Hey Gordo do you want to be our manager?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, no way Matt! Can you please leave my friends alone for once? Just let them in and don't, by any means, talk to them. Understand?" Lizzie said as she walked down the stairs.  
Lizzie and Gordo walked over to the kitchen as Matt stood were he had just been talking to Gordo and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's all right I already have a manager," Matt said in retaliation to Lizzie.  
  
Back in the kitchen Lizzie and Gordo sat down at the table as they watched Jo finish making breakfast.  
  
"Sorry about that Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"You know Matt's okay sometimes but he was being annoying. He could see I didn't really want to talk. Thanks for saving me," Gordo said jokingly as Jo placed a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"You're welcome," Lizzie said smiling at Gordo. "Thanks for breakfast mom, it looks delicious!" Lizzie said as she began to eat her pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. McGuire, thanks. The food is great!" Gordo said as he shoved more food into his face.  
  
"Your welcome Gordo. I thought it might be good when you started inhaling the food as soon as I set it down," Jo said laughing as Gordo blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," Gordo said and continued to inhale his food.  
  
"So Gordo," Lizzie said giggling as she watched Gordo finish his food, "I guess we should get going. We should get there early so we can explore," Lizzie said with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Explore?" Jo said looking curiously at Lizzie.  
  
"You know, check out the new school! Find out where everything is," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Gordo said looking at the exchange between his best friend and her mother.  
  
"All right, bye mom," Lizzie said as she waved to her mother.  
  
"Bye Mrs. McGuire! Thanks for breakfast!" Gordo said as he walked out the door right behind Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked out of the McGuire's front door at started to walk. They walked down the driveway and down the sidewalk for about 5 minutes until Lizzie started to talk.  
  
"So explain to me again why we're walking to school this year?" Lizzie asked, looking kind of tired from walking with her heavy book bag.  
  
"Well there are many reasons. The main one was to make you sweaty before you get to school so you can complain to me the whole day," Gordo said jokingly.  
  
He looked at the expression on Lizzie's face and knew that she was irritated at the thought of walking to school every day.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny Gordo," Lizzie said while trying to look upset but couldn't suppress a smile. "Seriously Gordo, why?" she said as if suddenly remembering that she had asked him a question.  
  
"Well because it's good exercise and it's only a 10 minute walk from your house. We both hate the bus, and neither of us can drive yet, so I saw it as a good thing. But if you don't like it we can always ride the bus," Gordo said jokingly. He knew that Lizzie would rather suffer public humiliation than ride the bus.  
  
"Ok, good point. So we're here where do you want to start?" she asked suggesting the front entrance with her hand.  
  
"How about the front entrance," Gordo said laughing. She wasn't really asking she was just checking with Gordo to see if that was the front entrance. "Oh, hey I was wondering, would you like to go to the park after school. It's really nice out and there won't be many more days like this because summer's almost over," Gordo said hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Sure, I wanted to go to the park today, it's so beautiful out. If we don't have the same class 8th period just meet me right out front here," Lizzie said as they walked through the front doors.  
  
Gordo showed Lizzie all around the school. After all, he had been there before. He pointed out all the teachers and showed her where the cafeteria and office were. They went to their homerooms to get their schedules and compared.  
  
"First period?" Lizzie asked anxiously  
  
"Science," Gordo replied waiting for a smile or a frown.  
  
Lizzie frowned, "SCIENCE!" she yelled. They both started to laugh.  
  
"You almost got me!" Gordo said as he continued to laugh. "Alright second period?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Oral Communications," Gordo said.  
  
"Me too!!" She squealed excitedly."Ok, let's just get this done. I have Leadership Lab, Gym, Spanish, English, Exploring Technology, Advanced Reading, World Cultures, and Algebra. Except days 2, 3, and 4 period 3 I have study hall. What about you??" Lizzie asked hoping they would have at least a couple more classes together. She really wanted to have all of them the same but she figured they wouldn't.  
  
"Well we don't have Leadership Lab together, or Spanish. I have Spanish and then Leadership Lab. We have English together. Exploring Technology together, whatever that is, we have Advanced Reading together, and we have Algebra together but not World Cultures. Well we have gym the same period, but I don't know if it's coed anymore. We have study halls the same periods but in different rooms. Overall the schedules aren't that bad. We only have a couple different classes. And during our study halls we can get privilege passes or go to the library to see each other," Gordo said relieved they had a lot of the same classes.  
  
"Wow, that's cool that we have so many of the same classes. Oh no! I have to go to Leadership Lab alone? I heard the teacher, Ms. Thoman, was a real witch!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, you can't judge someone just by something you hear. Give her a chance," Gordo said.  
  
"I will, but I'm not putting up with her if she is," Lizzie said determined.  
  
"Okay well I guess we better get going to our first period class, science isn't it??" Gordo asked unsure of what they had.  
  
"Yeah, some teacher named Ms. Stock. This should be fun," Lizzie said sarcastically as they walked into the room.  
  
They saw a woman about 5'5" with the worst bowl cut in the history of the world. She had bleached blond hair, and narrow pointed glasses. She wore strait leg jeans and an old navy sweatshirt.  
  
"I pity the person that has the same sweatshirt as her," Lizzie whispered to Gordo as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah, and there will be that one person. I can't wait to see it. The girl that walks in and wears the same sweatshirt as her teacher will be so humiliated. Let the fun begin," Gordo said as he smiled.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. As soon as they had finished talking in walked Kate and her posse. Kate was wearing the exact same sweatshirt as Ms.Stock. Lizzie and Gordo burst into fits of laughter. 


End file.
